Yuuto
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kiseki@CAxis (軌跡@CAxis) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ゆう十（と） |officialromajiname = Yuuto |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 10|month = 11|&year = 1981|ref = Tags on a namahousou of Yuuto |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 2289179 |mylistID1 = 19807363 |mylist1info = Utaite |mylistID2 = 21855524 |mylist2info = Composer |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co379123 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Kony}} |SYszotuu-7E}} Yuuto (ゆう十) is an who mainly covers VOCALOID music. He has a distinct, clear, but soft and pleasant voice, which many of his fans describe as somewhat erotic. He is also known for singing songs backwards or piano versions; therefore he is often tagged with "piano.ver no Kikoushi" (piano.verの貴公子, young noble of piano versions) in his covers. He frequently collaborates with his friend Kony; as a result, many of their fans like to couple them together. His first cover was "rain stops, good-bye" , which was uploaded on June 14, 2010 but was later removed. His first hit cover was the piano version of "Rolling Girl" , which has over 174K views and over 6K Mylists. His most popular cover is his backwards cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" , which has over 230K views and 10K MyLists as of January 2013. Yuuto is frequently depicted wearing a fedora or other types of hats. He also composes own VOCALOID songs, though seldomly. His most notable song to date is "Toikake" featuring . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Tasogare Generation with Kony (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # Circle of Friends (Released on December 22, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on March 20, 2014) # (Released on April 09, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.06.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Melt" -Guy's side ver.- (2010.06.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.21) # "magnet" (2010.06.23) # "Nakimushi Annabel" (Crybaby Annabel) (2010.06.30) (Taken down on NND) # "glow" (2013.07.05) (Taken down on NND) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.07.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Scissorhands" (2010.07.20) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.07.29) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" feat. Omaru, Bosa, @Kotomi, Momo, Riku, and Yuuto (2010.08.03) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.08.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.13) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. clear and Yuuto (2010.09.01) # "Rolling Girl" -Piano ver.- (2010.09.06) # "Time Machine" (2010.09.18) (Taken Down on NND) # "Calc." (2010.09.24) # "Double Lariat" -Piano ver.- (2010.10.20) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.18) # "Tómur" (2010.11.25) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Matryoshka" feat. Yuuto and Han (2010.12.19) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.24) # "No Logic" feat. Kurokaze, Komatsuna, MISAKI, Senra, Hyon, and Yuuto (2011.02.19) # "proof of life" feat. Komatsuna and Yuuto (2011.02.24) # "Sweets and Bitters" feat. Yuuto and ENE (2011.02.26) # "Just a Game" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.03.19) # "Arasa is Mine" (Parody of "World is Mine") -Piano ver.- (2011.03.23) # "Yoru ga Kuraba Mata" (2011.06.05) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.06.10) # "Okkusenman Ga Taosenai" feat. Yuuto, mao and Glutamine (2011.07.17) # "glow" (2011.07.22) # "Chocolate・Train" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.07.23) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) -Backwards ver.- (2011.08.09) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) -Backwards ver.- (2011.08.22) # "Hello, Worker" -Backwards of backwards ver- (2011.09.06) # "fix" (2011.09.08) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. maro., Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Rib, and Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.10.01) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.05) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) feat. Yuuto and OLD (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.25) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) feat. Yuuto and Kony -Jegyll arrange- (2011.11.01) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.11) # "oath sign" (Fate/Zero OP) (2011.11.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.11.25) (Community only) # "Hikari no Yukue" (Light's Whereabouts) (2011.12.21) # "Mr. Music" feat. Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsuki and Chomaiyo (2011.12.22) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Yuuto, eclair, Rishe, Glutamine, mao, mallory (2012.01.13) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.17) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2011.02.09) # "Tell Your World" -Piano.ver- (2012.02.12) # "Invisible" -Backwards ver.- (2012.03.08) (Community only) # "Sayoko" (2012.03.16) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.03.22) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Mata ne, Jaa ne" (See You Again, Someday) (2012.04.03) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -Piano ver.- (2012.04.14) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.04.19) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP) -Backwards ver.- (2012.04.26) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.10) # "bouquet" (2012.05.28) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Piano ver.- (2012.06.08) # "Kimi no Oto ga" (Your Sound) (2012.05.13) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junkie) feat. Yuuto and Kony (2012.06.24) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) -Piano ver.- (2012.07.02) # "bitter" (2012.07.24) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.08.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2012.08.09) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Yuuto, Mafumafu, Amatsuki and Kony (2012.08.22) # "Sky of Beginning" (2012.08.29) # "Tsukimi Yoru Rabbit" (2012.09.14) # "Yugure Semi Nikki" (Twilight Cicada Diary) (2012.09.17) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.10.23) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Yuuto, Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, Kakichoco and nero (2012.10.31) # "ODDS & ENDS" (2012.11.05) # "Unbalance na Kiss wo Shite" (Yu Yu Hakusho ED) (2012.11.28) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2012.12.07) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life) feat. Yuuto and Kony (2013.01.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Yuuto and Kony (2013.01.27) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Yuuto and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.06) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.30) # "ametrin" (2013.06.13) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) -koma’n piano ver.- feat. Yuuto and nero (2013.06.18) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Yuuto, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Itou Kashitarou, Kony, Amatsuki and un:c (2013.06.21) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Yuuto, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Kakichoco, eclair, Glutamine and Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Parody) feat. Yuuto (chorus), kalon. and Tom (chorus) (2013.07.08) # "Yukueshirezu" (2013.07.10) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. Yuuto and Siri (2013.07.12) # "Yume Hanabi" (2013.08.04) # "Summer Time Record" -Piano ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Lost One no Goukoku" -Piano ver.- (2013.10.01) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (2013.10.10) # "Donut Hole" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2013.11.01) # "Orion no Yume" (2013.11.09) # "Seishin Houkai Syndrome" (Spiritual Collapse Syndrome) (2013.12.18) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. Yuuto, Rishe, Shamuon, Matsushita, eclair, nero, Kakichoco and Glutamine (2013.12.25) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.01.09) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-Funk arrange ver.- feat. Yuuto, clear, Kony, nero and Rib (2014.02.12) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (2014.03.12) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2014.04.05) # "Eine Kleine" -Piano ver.- (2014.04.24) # "Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase" -with Teresa Teng- (2014.05.08) # "Run Pan Man" (2014.05.19) # "drop" (2014.06.06) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.06.18) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.07.08) # "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" -Yuuto arrange ver.- (2014.08.22) }} Discography For Teito Hanayoi albums see here |track1title = Ama no Jaku |track1info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track2title = fix |track3title = Pierrot |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track4title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track4info = (Online Games Addicts Sprechchor) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track5title = Asa no Hikari |track5info = (Morning Light) -Piano ver.- |track6title = E? Aa, Sou. |track6info = (Yuuto, Kony) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = papiyon |track7title = Iroha Uta |track7info = (Yuuto, Amatsuki) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Ginsaku |track8title = From Y to Y |track8info = (Yuuto, OLD) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = JimmyThumbP |track9title = Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia |track9info = (Yuuto, Glutamine) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Tohma |track10title = rain stops, good-bye |track10lyricist = |track10composer = NioP}} |track1title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track1info = (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (Kony, Yuuto) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = kemu |track2title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track2info = (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (Kony, Yuuto) |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Karakuri Pierrot |track3info = (Mechanical Pierrot) (Kony, Yuuto) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = 40mP |track4title = Nekomimi Archive |track4info = (Cat-Ear Archive) (Yuuto) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KusoinakaP |track4arranger = KusoinakaP |track5title = Irony |track5info = (Yuuto) |track5lyricist = scop |track5composer = scop |track5arranger = scop |track6title = Bye-bee Baby Sayounara |track6info = (Yuuto) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = saiB |track6arranger = saiB |track7title = Nakimushi Ensemble |track7info = (Yuuto) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NishizawasanP |track7arranger = NishizawasanP |track8title = Babylon |track8info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Tohma |track8arranger = Tohma |track9title = Blackjack |track9info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = YuchaP |track9arranger = YuchaP |track10title = celluloid |track10info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = baker |track10arranger = baker}} |track1title = Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase |track1info = (Yuuto, Teresa Teng) |track1lyricist = Araki Toyohisa |track1composer = Miki Takashi |track1arranger = |track2title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Heavenz |track2arranger = |track3title = Senbonzakura |track3info = (Yuuto, Kaji Yuuki) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = glow |track4lyricist = keeno |track4composer = keeno |track4arranger = |track5title = Toikake |track5lyricist = Yuuto |track5composer = Yuuto |track5arranger = |track6title = Ito |track6lyricist = Nakajima Miyuki |track6composer = Nakajima Miyuki |track6arranger = |track7title = Sarishinohara |track7lyricist = |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = |track8title = 12 no Tsuki |track8lyricist = Yuuto |track8composer = Yuuto |track8arranger = |track9title = Hanamizuki |track9lyricist = Hitoto You |track9composer = Mashiko Tatsuro |track9arranger = |track10title = Yoshiwara Lament |track10lyricist = Asa |track10composer = Asa |track10arranger = |track11title = Kokoro Kizu |track11lyricist = Yuuto |track11composer = Yuuto |track11arranger = |track12title = Senbonzakura |track12lyricist = KurousaP |track12composer = KurousaP |track12arranger = koma’n |track13title = Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase |track13info = (Teresa Teng) |track13lyricist = Araki Toyohisa |track13composer = Miki Takashi |track13arranger = |track14title = Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase |track14info = (Yuuto) |track14lyricist = Araki Toyohisa |track14composer = Miki Takashi |track14arranger = |track15title = Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase |track15info = (Instrumental) |track15lyricist = Araki Toyohisa |track15composer = Miki Takashi |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} Gallery |yuuto_sorefu.png|Yuuto as seen in his duet cover of "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" |Yuuto kony justagame.png|Yuuto (left) and Kony (right) as seen in their cover of "Just a Game" |Setsuna trip yuuto x kashi.png|Yuuto (left) and Itou Kashitarou (right) as seen in their cover of "Setsuna Trip" |T yuto.png|Yuuto as seen in the the album |Chocolatetrainyuuto 20799308.png|Yuuto as seen in his duet cover of "Chocolate Train" |Y3.png|Yuuto as seen at Nico Nico Chokaigi with Kony, singing "glow" |Yuuto adeuta.png|Yuuto as seen on Illust. by Gin (ぎん)}} Trivia * His blood type is A.His blog profile * His album, Tasogare Generation, is a collaboration album with Kony, but they did not release exactly the same tracks in each "side". In Kony's side, the first three tracks are the same, but the next 4 are Kony solos and the 3 duets are different. * He can play the acoustic guitar. External Links * Twitter * Twitter Bot * Blog